emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Chuggaaconroy/Quotes
In every LP, Chugga has given us some memorable catchphrases. Some have come to be a staple in most of his series. Some were only used in one LP, and he references to them every now and then. As for a particular one, he groans every time he hears it (most of all when Proton Jon talks about it during one of TheRunawayGuys Super Smash Bros. Brawl episode). Here is a list of every single quote we have come to love and enjoy. General *"Hey, everybody, it's Chuggaaconroy!" or "Hey, guys, it's Chuggaaconroy!" *"BAD PUNS!" *"EXCUSE ME!!" *"Epic NO!" *"MIYAMOTO!" *"Lord Arceus from above!." (Most Pokémon LPs) *"END OF CHAPTER!" (Paper Mario Let's Plays) (pronounced "CHEEEAPTEER!!!") *"D'oh I missed." (Every series since the Mario Party Runaway Guys Collaboration) *"...is a Frick'n Trooper." (From Pikmin and some other videos) *"For the sheer fact" *"Whatever." *"You jerk!" (when a Pokemon trainer uses a potion or a healing technique when the pokemon is almost knocked out) *NO!! ''Mother 3'' *"For the LOVE of HILARY DUFF on a STICK!" ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *"YOU GOT A CRYSTAL STAR!!!" *"More Backtracking!" *"Magical talking boob!!!" *"YOU GOT A TYPO IN A NINTENDO GAME'' *"THE SECRET 'STACHE!" *"FOR THE LOVE OF THE SECOND COMING OF JOHTO!" ''Pokémon FireRed'' *"The jerk!" (referring to Gary) *"Para-frickin'-fusion." *This conversation:Pokémon FireRed - Part 15 **PokéManiac Cooper: "You have a Pokédex? I want one, too." **Chugga: "Please don't rape me for it" *"Oh no! I dropped the lift key!" ''Super Mario Sunshine'' *"I GRABBED ON TO THE LEDGE!"(also in wind waker) *Game:"I'm a chuckster!" Emile: "MURDER! Killing me won't bring back your goddamn honey!" *"Whatever." *"Do'h friggin pizzas!" *"Nintendo Logic" *"The Leh-gen-darey Se-and Bird!" *"The butt is mightier than the watermellon!" ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *"YOU GOT THE THING!" *"The postman with an EPIC FANNY PACK!" *"YOU GOT THE BOSS KEY - GODDAMMIT!!" *"Link sure knows how to 'pick up chicks'!" *"Cuteness never looked so badass!" (also in Ōkamiden) *"We are the postman, the real superhero of the American People!" (also in Majora's Mask) ''Pokémon Crystal'' *"The Red Headed Step-Child!" (referring to Eyan) *"OH MY GOD I FOUND A PHANPY!" *The Shiny Koffing freakout. *"Eggxatu" (Mispronouncing Xatu when fighting Will of the Elite Four) ''Super Luigi Galaxy'' *"Were-a WEEGEE-copter!" *"Suicide!" (usually said whenever a Luma star is fed star bits, and explodes to become a new galaxy) *"Spaghettification!" *"Frickn' Beach Bowl" *"I NEED AN ADULT!" ''Pikmin'' *"Steve!" *"Guys, you IDIOTS!" *"Steve, you're a frickin' trooper!" *"THE POWER OF SLAVERY!" *"With the the power of teamwork, we have destroyed man's mortal enemy, CARDBOARD!" *"BUM RUSH HIM!" Or "RUSH AT HIS BUM!" *"RRRRRAAAAAPPPPPEEEE HIMM!!!"(also in pikmin 2) *"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!?! NO! NO! NO! NO! ARE YOU KIDDING!? THEY RESPONDED TO MY WHISTLE!!? NO! NO! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" ''Ōkami'' *"Art Direction!" *"Music!" *"What do you mean I did badly on time?!" *'What do you mean I did badly on damage?!" *"Wolf-fu." *"BALL-PUSHING PHYSICS!!" ''Luigi's Mansion'' *"Find the key, find the key, where's the beautiful key?" *"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" (also in Pikmin) *"How the heck did I fall down the thing with the ladder and the thing with the thing from seeing the thing?" *"TIME TO SUCK THE BUTLER!" *"I am a master at sucking butlers!" *"TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE, GRANDMA!" *"THREE FOR THE PRICE OF ONE, GRANDPA!" *"Why does this game hate me so much?!" *"No coin left behind!" *"Pop 'em in the face! CHILD ABUSE!!" ''Pikmin 2'' *"I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY MOUTH!!!" *"WHY IS THIS GAME SUCH A JERK!!??" *The Pikmin Freakout! *DON'T TONGUE MY PURPLE! *PIKMIN WORLD PEACE!!! *"Presidential Punch!" *"Well at least I don't have a hole." *"These poison nipples..." ''Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *"ZIP-A-DE-DO-DA!" (When Sakon the thief goes to steal the bomb bag from the old lady in slow motion) *Gamda stories *"Swimming Controls!" *"Don't fart! DON'T FART!" *"Moscow! Moscow! I don't know the freakin words, I don't know the freakin words, hahahahaha, Hey!" *"Tingle Tingle Ka-loom PAH!" *"Where did I go wrong? Where did I go wrong..." *shows clip of his first let's play saying "So this is going to be my first lp."* ''Pokémon Emerald'' *"WALLY??!!!" *"Slavinator!" *"Acoolslave!" *"Kick Your Name!" *"BroBalls!!!" *"NOSE LASER!" *"Heart of the Balls!" (Referencing "Heart of the cards" from Yu-Gi-Oh) *"UNO...DOS...TRES..YEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" *The Groudon Freakout! *"And...AND...KABAM!" *"Stupid Balls!" *"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SCREW YOU, WALLY?!?!?! Uh... I can explain??" *"TAKE ONE DAMAGE!!" *"Teddy is loafing around!" *"SPINNING IN CIRCLES!!!" ''Super Paper Mario'' * "YOU GOT A PURE HEART!!!" * "CANDY CANE PLUMBING!!!" * "BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" * "GALACTIC BOWSER'S ARMS!!!" * "CTRL ALT DEL!!!" * "BOWSER'S FACE!!!" * "Door key!" * "I...got a muuuushroom." * "TWELVE AND A HALF PERCENT COMPLETION ALREADYY!!" * "MUSTACHE LOVE!" * "M-M-M-MASTER MERLON! B-B-B-BAD NEWS!" * "OH MY GOD, IT'S HIDEOUS!" * "I will name him Billy, and he will be my pet. He will be my Billy." * "Shut up. Double shut up. Triple shut up. QUADRUPLE SHUT UP! QUINTUPLE SHUT UP! ......I actually don't know what comes after quintuple, I think it's sextuple but I always heard that as a joke.." ''Ōkamiden'' *"What do you mean I don't work well with others!?" (Okamiden) *"CUTENESS OVERLOAD!!!!" *"I HATE ICE LIPS!" *"For the whole.....six of the level..........DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE........DIE DIE MAKE A TORNADO, HIT YOUR FRICKIN POST DIE!" (after he returned the fishing equipment after he didn't have a chance to return them for 30 episodes) *"Useless Praise!" *"Dividing by Zero!" *"Badassery never looked so cute!" ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' *Every pun made in it. *"Creativity!" *"I missed it by one bead!" ''Pokémon Colosseum'' *"OH MY GOD, YOUR FEET ARE HUGE!" (also in Majora's mask) *"It doesn't affect Misdreavus!" *"Colosseum has limited options!" *"Down Saint Key!" *"Shiny Homework!" ''Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' *"Wow! This looks pretty heavy! You won't be able to lift it with just your bare hands..." *"Easiest Dungeon." *"Wow, this is a nice chest." *"Shut up, game!" ''Super Mario 64 DS'' *"The hardest part for me is actually getting the star." *"Wario, you are a fat tub of lard." *"DIMPS rating" ''Kid Icarus Uprising'' *"Pit is Emile and Viridi is Jon" *"Pitidi!" *"BUNS GLAZING!" *"Or rather, that's what I would be saying if I wasn't saying, BRING IT ON!" *"Sexy Bowser, you have competition. Her name is sexy Dyntos.¨ *"SHAZAMITYLAM" ''Sonic Colours'' *"Good! Great! Awesome! Outstanding! Amazing!!!" "...All I did was press A!" ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' *"Shari is evil." *"I don't want your tutorial!" *"YOU SON OF A CANADIAN!" *"Croque, I can never have a nice conversation with you." *"I'll do the routine-y type stuff..." ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *"One damage!" *"Frickin' Radars!" ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' *"It's Reyn Time!" *"Let's follow the big Crazy Taxi arrow in the sky." *"If you can see it, chances are, you can go there." *"WHOA!" (whenever an unexpected vision occurs as he picks up an item orb) *"I'm really feeling it!" *"The ice physics in this game are really wonky." *"This isn't even one of my top 5 songs." *"But we mustn't be careless." *"That's just rude!" (Whenever a gate blocks him from getting to a ether crystal deposit) *''Dear sweet Bionis from above'' *"Poor Melia!" *"I had Sharla give Dunban her Large Mangos." *"1080 Pness" *"Reyn Style!" *"EXTISENTIAL REYN TIME!" ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *"THREE GOLD BEANIES??" *"ca-AAAAAH!!!" Getting Casual Coral stating he never got it before, doubting he would ever get it in the playthrough. *"I'M ONE HOO BEAN SHORT!!" *Three-Hee Beans! (From Border Jump) Pikmin 3 * "IT HAS A BULBORB IN ITS ASS." * "KERBLOOIE!" Pokémon Platinum * "I learned I need a new Bidoof" * "It's beautiful!" Showing off that he had caught all variants of Unown * "I got a Clefairy!" While explaining the gambling system. * "Don't bite my beaver" * "IRRITABILITY!" When talking to a NPC in Snowpoint City * "ASS! YOU ARE A BRILLIANT ASS!" To a trainer on Route 226 ambushing him at the top of a Rock Climb wall. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon * "THE WIND!" References Category:Running Gags Category:Quotes